Traitor
by NeverFarAway
Summary: Nothing will ever be the same. This time, there is noting left to do but fight. To fight his own brother, the Fallen Hero, the Traitor. Raphael.
1. Nothing Good Left Inside

**New story, and let me tell you, its going to get onto some dark topics. I'm going to start it off as rated T, but will most likely change it to mature in the future.**

**Title is Traitor. This is going to start in the middle of the action. All the events leading up to this first chapter will be explained throughout the story through memories. I'm planning on this being a long story, and the inspiration for this story would just be looking at pictures and listening to some music, since I love listening to bands like Disturbed and Linkin Park, which I've been listening to while writing this.**

**I'm not going to say a much more, as you're going to have to read to find out! :) but I will say this, I got emotional writing. :/**

**Anway, picture doesnt belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owner. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

-Time: Midnight

Place: in the sewers, Splinter's room

~Splinter is standing in front of Raphael, arms crossed, looking at his son with sadness. Raphael is strapped to a metal chair, each arm hand cuffed to the arms of the chair. In on arm he is holding his red mask, looking up at Splinter with an evil gleam in his eye. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie are all outside of the room, listening thought the door, all of them wondering what happened to their once loyal brother, all scared.

Raph wears a black mask, deep cuts on his arms and legs. His cloak and armor removed. Eighteen years of age~-

Raphael's POV

"Using a weapon to slice through someone's skin is bad enough, well at least to most people, but it releases stress. Slicing one's own skin is almost forbidden, a sign of losing sense of one's self. It shows that you feel little value of yourself, that you feel horrible and empty deep down inside. It also shows much anger."

"I guess since you're wondering why I know so much about this, probably thinking, 'the only way he would know what it would feel like, he must have problems with it too'. Well you old bastered, you've caught me red handed, haha, get it" and I lifted my hand a little as it held my old, red beaten up mask that I don't wear anymore.

I look at the man, or rat as I should say, that has taught me most of what I know. He didn't look amused at what I had to say, if anything, he looked disappointed.

A look I know all too well, and I hate it.

"You know" as say after a moment of silence, wriggling my wrists in the pair of cuffs, feeling a stinging sensation that I haven't felt in a long time, felt good, "I would cooperate more with you and the others if you would take these damn cuffs off of me, and unstrap me from the chair."

He shook his head, "no Raphael, you need to tell me everything" he said in an angry tone, and I know he means business.

I know he is serious, but I've just stopped caring if he was angry. He's not my real father, and it's not like he can control what goes on in my life, not anymore. I'm a man, figuratively speaking, I lead my own path, my own direction. Hell, I'm a leader, but not of this family.

I won't say who just yet to them, since they still seem pretty clueles.

I love to give a dramatic reveal!

"Why should I" I grinned, "I don't have to take orders from you anymore."

"I'm your father, you most certainly do" Splinter nearly shouts, his lips twitching, the look in his eyes screaming desperation.

Pathetic.

"I would have to disagree with you" I chuckled, leaning back into the uncomfortable chair, spreading my legs in front of me and crossed them, "if anything, you should be telling me everything."

He gave me a confused look, "what do I have to tell you?"

He's really clueless, always claiming to be the wise one; the wise one my ass. He should be the one apolgizing, he's the one that was part of the domino effect to what my used to be friends and family are calling my 'domino effect to insanity'.

They think I'm crazy, they thought I've completely lost it. They think I'm the bad guy, but all in reality they are the bad ones, taking it among themselves to claim who is evil and who isn't. I'm the one who has reveled their ways of thinking, well it was mostly Splinter's. My 'brothers', who I can't really even think of them as family anymore, were brainwashed by him.

As soon as I get set free from here, I will rid the world of what is evil, the true evil, and it will be starting with Splinter.

"You should know you old rat" I spat, taking in the pleasure I felt when Splinter looked hurt, "and I'm going to need an apology from when you knocked me out and locked me up in your room, that's very rude to hit a child you know, maybe I should call child protective services on you" and I could feel my grin getting bigger and bigger with every word I say.

"Stop with the nonsense" Casey bursts into the room, Leo coming in right behind him, trying to pull him out.

I could feel my smile slip from my mouth a little.

"Casey" Leo snaps, "this isn't a good time!"

Casey then rips his arm out of Leo's grip, and stares at me rage filled eyes, "how could you!"

I didn't respond, I just stared at him.

I knew not responding would piss him off more than me actually giving a response, I want him to crawl on his hands and knees and beg.

Oh yah, he has a part in my 'domino effect to insanity', it may not be as effective as what Splinter has done, but it's right up there, along with Leonardo.

"Answer me damn it" he screams, his fists shaking and twitching.

Oh I'm angry alright, angry just like Casey, I'm filled with rage. But what I've come to learn is that if you act like nothing fazes you, the person you're fighting will go nuts. I want to scream my head off at everyone, but since I'm going to be here a while until I get help from my crew, might as well have fun. Instead of just telling them what's 'wrong with me', is how they put it, I'm going to make them think, think about it so much up to the point that they will have no other choice but to bow down to me.

Splinter walked to Casey, standing between me and him.

"Casey" Splinter says, looking over his shoulder while staring at me, and I stare right back him, "you need to get out of here and let me talk to him."

"No" Casey shouts, taking a step to the side to look at me, "I want answers now, and the only way to get and answers from him is to dig at him with his insecurities, not talk to him in a simple manner, I know that's not Raphael!"

I could feel my smile slip from my mouth completely. Out of everyone, Casey is the one who knows most of my dark secrets. I've made that mistake to trust him, promises and secrets are meant to be kept, and he ruined that.

Know what, I want answers too.

"Yo Casey" I hissed.

I saw a hopeful gleam in his eyes, along with Splinter and Leo, probably thinking that I'm 'coming to my senses' or some annoying crap like that, because I'm 'sounding like my old self again'.

"Instead of questioning me, how about I ask you a question" I say, feeling a evil smile creep on my face.

He gave me a questionable look, "where are you getting at?"

I nonchalantly shrug my shoulders, "oh I don't know, kind of how you gave away my precious secrets away when I trusted you, how you left me on my own when I needed you the most."

Casey's eyes popped out of his sockets, "don't you dare go there Raph!"

I scoffed, "how dare I? How would you feel if I blurted some of your secrets out huh?! How would you like to know what it's like to get stabbed on the back?"

"Quit my son" Splinter snaps at me.

I don't deserve to be talked like that, and I snap back at Splinter, "don't talk to me you sorry excuse for a father!"

Once I knew I said that, especially with Leo in the room, I knew Leo was going to intervene. Before he could shout at me, I point at him with one of my fingers, "and you need to keep your trap shut if you knows what's good for you!"

Both Splinter and Leo looked like they've been slapped in the face.

Then I tuned my attention to Casey again, "need I remind you that you stabbed April in the back, but I was a good friend and didn't tell that you cheated on her after a fight, knowing that she was pregnant! And HER, the girl you cheated on poor April with, is pregnant as well!"

All eyes went on Casey, who at this point looked like hell. I see Donnie and Mikey listening behind the door, Mikey's jaw dropped, while Donnie started to give Casey the evil eye. Splinter and Leo's expressions were unreadable, but I knew that they were just as shocked as I was when Casey cried to me about it that night.

In a flash, Casey pounced at me. He had a wild look in his eyes, and right before he could land a punch on me, Splinter and Leo grabbed Casey by the arms, having to struggle as Casey was fighting to break free.

"You bastered" he screams, pulling with all of his might against the grips of Leo and Splinter, "I'm going to get you, what kind of friend are you! I told you I was sorry, why can't you just let go! I'm going to beat you senseless Raph!"

I gave him a dirty look, what he's saying is pissing me off...big time.

"Your only making it worse Casey" Leo says in frustration, gritting his teeth as he and Splinter almost have him out of the room.

"Damn straight" I say, forcing my anger to stay at bay, giving them an empty expression, "why are you telling me to let go, you betrayed me, and now because you can't keep your perverted hands to yourself, I'm living with your consequences" my tone is stone cold

"So go ahead" I continue, "keep on talking, I will only make things worse for you."

"BASTERED" Casey angrily screams, eyes bulging, screaming that word at me over and over again. Splinter and Leo finally get him out the door.

Before they close the door, Leo just gives me a look of disbelief, "is there any good left in you" and shuts the door, leaving me alone.

Peace and quite, it's all I've been wanting all day.

No questions, no one asking 'why are you doing this', 'do you feel remorse', 'why do you have scars all over your arms and legs', 'don't you know how much pain you've caused', and ect. They ask me all these things the past few hours, well at least Splinter has, expecting that I'm going to just spill my troubles out.

They should've been there for me then, instead of worrying about themselves. When I'm trying to do what they called 'good', it was like I am all of a sudden trying to get them killed and that I'm doing something wrong, or that I'm not even there. But when I turned against them is when they finally pay attention, when it's too late.

I look up at the ceiling and gave a small smile, "nope, nothing left."


	2. The Red Mask

**Hey, thank you so much for the reviews and everything, not just with this story, but with my other one's too, it makes me happy through a tough time I'm going through right now. I've been meaning to update and write on my other stories, and was meaning to post one chapter from each story for my birthday a week ago, but my grandmother has been at the hospital. She died the day after my birthday, and it's been a hard week for my family and I, and another family member is in the hospital too. **

**Im still going to be writing, but it will be hard at times.**

**But all of you guy's are amazing, and please let me know what you think! **

* * *

-Time: Six in the morning

Place: Splinter's room

~Leo set a table in the middle of the room, he sits on the opposite side of the table, eating breakfast that Mikey made for everyone, including Raphael. Raphael hasn't touched his food, and has been looking down at his red mask, picking at the tears, making the mask look all disfigured.

Leo's nineteen years of age, wears a blue mask, dark blue eyes fixated on his little brother.~-

Leonardo's POV

Mikey cooked Raph's favorite breakfast; bacon, eggs, pancakes, and chocolate milk.

So far, he hasn't even given the food a second glance.

It's upsetting.

I feel like I've failed as the leader, and also as a brother. I should have been a better brother, the warning signs were right there that something wasn't right, but I just used it as an excuse for Raph's anger problems.

Now he's strapped to the chair like some animal, his mind not in the right place, and I don't even know that my little brother, MY LTTLE BROTHER, isn't even with me anymore.

"Are you going to eat" I question, not bothering to hiding my hurt.

He didn't even look up from picking at his old mask, "why should I eat it, the food might've been poisoned."

I roll my eyes, "why on earth would Mikey do that?"

That's when I saw Raph stop picking at his mask, and gave the food a small glance, for a moment I thought I saw the old Raph again. But right I think it, I saw him give the food a distasteful look, and went right back to tearing up his mask more.

"Mikey has always been a bad cook" he says in a cold, emotionless tone.

That ticked me off.

"Bull crap" I say angrily, standing up from the table and stand next to Raph, looking down on him.

He closed his eyes and gave a chuckle, then looked up at me and grinned, "if you think that I'm intimidated by you, than you're dumber than I thought."

I sighed, and wanting to bring an empty plate to Mikey, I push the plate closer to Raph, "I'm not looking to intimidate you, I just want you eat Mikey's food that he didn't have to cook for you."

Raph just shook his head and sighed, "well too bad, I'm not eating."

"But he cooked this for you" I try to say calmly, feeling anger and frustration bubble up inside of me.

"I don't care."

I gritted my teeth, "but you should."

He gave me a look of annoyance, "I'm not going to eat the damn food."

After he told me that, he lifted his hands and pushed the plate as far as he could away from him, stopping when the cuffs come to a stop on the end of the chair.

I couldn't bite my tongue any longer, "why are you doing this, is this some sort of sick joke?"

He looked at the food, picking at the mask for a second longer, then looked at me, "that's for you to think about."

This is frustrating, "think about what, you have the whole city hunting down our family, who want our family dead, all because you turned on us and made us look like bad guys!"

He shot me a glare, "but you're the bad guys."

"What's your problem, we are the good guys" I shouted, getting tired of hearing this nonsense, "although I don't know what to think of you anymore!"

"I'm the good guy" he growls, then he lifts up the mask as far as he could, all teared up and disfigured, and gave it one final yank, which teared the mask up in half.

I eye the red mask, horrified. That mask, other than Spike who went missing, is the most prized thing that he valued. The mask showed his true colors, his own identity, it's what separated him from the rest of us. The mask represented loyalty and pride of his family, he told me, I remember when we were younger he would always get mad if me or the others touched it. Now I see him tear it up right in front of me, full of hate. It's like the mask represents him, and every tear he makes into that mask, it's like seeing whatever is left of my brother fade away right in front me.

"And this" he violently shakes the mask in front of me, seeming like he can't keep calm in front of me, "is a disgrace!"

I will not stand for this, and being he way I'm with Raph, I sunk down to his level.

"You know what's a disgrace" I yelled at him, my face inches away from him, "that mask your wearing right now" and with that, I rip the black mask off of his head.

"Give it back" he yells, thrashing his body violently, trying to break free from his restraints. He tried to punch me, hands inches away as the hand cuffs prevent him from reaching any further.

At this point I've completely lost all sense of control.

I then rip the mask up into shreds, hating this mask with all of my being. I'm going to show him how much I hate this new side of him, that I want my little brother back. I threw the pieces of the mask into the ground, then lifting my foot off of the ground and stomped on it with all my strength, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

I didn't how long I stomped on the mask. I couldn't control myself, all of my hurt is taken out on something that I should have taken a calm approach to. I couldn't help it, the one living being that can push all of my buttons is Raph, I don't like it, but he manages to every time.

I finally come to a stop.

My body is shaking, my breathing is rapid, my eyes are stinging from crying. I look at Raph; eyes were staring at the mask I destroyed. I didn't know if he was going to scream, cry, maybe laugh.

But I could see hurt in his eyes.

A moment of silence, I say, "this hurts me more than you can imagine."

I waited to see if he responds, which he doesn't.

I continue, "what happened to the days of when weren't arguing, what happened to us wanting to kick butt of the Shredder and the Krang together?"

No response.

Tears streamed from my eyes again, "doesn't our memories, our conversations, our fights, our jokes, our family mean anything to you" my voice starting to crack.

"I hate you."

I felt my heart break into two as I try not to break down.

"Nothing means anything to me anymore" his voice full of hate, "I want you think of every word that you have ever said to me. You obviously don't love me now, just like you didn't love me then."

I snapped my head to him, hating his accusations of me being uncaring, "are you kidding, I love you with every fiber of my being, if anything, your being the one who is uncaring, your the one who is disregarding our family's feelings."

He shook his head, "I hate you because you hate me. I have reasons for hating you, like you have reasons for hating me. I want you to think of every conversation we've had, every fight that we've had, it just proves that you hate me" he explains, calming down a bit, but him being calm doesn't overshadow his feelings towards me.

He continues on, "you may think that I've lost my mind."

"You've got that right" I agreed.

I see his eyes twitch, "but throughout the years I've had many experiences, at first I thought they were just me having bad luck and that life hates me" he looks very sure of himself as he says the next sentence, "but I realize that life was telling me that my life is a lie, that you're the bad guys, that I should rid you and everyone else of evil."

I bite my tongue, knowing that if I just hold off and listen for another few seconds, I will know what he wants out of me.

"And what I want from you and the others is simple" he then relaxes himself, "I want you to all to think about what you guys have done that has wronged me, and either apologize and repent from all of your wrong doings, take the punishment, and will be a slave and I promise I won't kill you, or you can die along with all the other evil beings."

I shook my head, refusing to cooperate with him in a state like this. I'm going to do what's right, and that is find the answers as to why Raph is overacting, like he always is, and stop this whole mess before it gets worse than it already has.

Knowing Raph, he can make that possible, nothing is is impossible for Raphael.

"No" I respond, gaining composure, regaining my confidence, "I'm going to do my duty, and that is us being together as a family and make it through whatever is troubling you, stop the humans from killing us."

"Just the three of you" Raph interrupts, "they are hunting the three of y'all, I can take care of the rat myself."

I held back from starting another screaming fit, after he regarded as our father as a lesser being.

"I'm not going to give up on you" I say, and he looks at me in confusion, "I'm going to lead you back to what is good, I know there is still good in you."

He rolls his eyes, "I would love to see you try to lead me to your 'good'."

I snatch the red mask that he still held in his hands, and I tie one half of the mask around one of my arms, then tied the other half of the mask to my other arm.

He just laughs, "your stupid, you think that wearing that old mask of mine is going to change my mind, that's the dumbest thing I've ever seen!"

That didn't faze me, "I still believe that good is in you, I know that you still love us, and I'm going to prove it."

I didn't let him say another word as I leave the room, wearing a hopeful smile, wiping the tears that remained.

As I shut the door, I say, "even though you're trying to kill me and the others, it still doesn't change the fact that you're my little brother, my little brother that I love."

I will win him back.


	3. Elizabeth

**-So very sorry you guys who are reading this story, so much drama in my life right now and preparing for my final year in high school has been keeping me busy! But I will be posting up more chapters in the next few days for all my stories to make it up to you guys!**

**Please let me know what you think! :)-**

~Moments after Leo leaves the room. Raphael is lost in thought, treading onto memories that leave him in a state of mixed emotions; hurt, angry, numb, ect~

Raphael's POV

-Flashback-

I smiled at the girl in front of me, her bright green eyes shining in the darkness, her hair up in a messy bun, wearing sweat pants and a baggy jacket. She threw knife after knife at a target, hitting the small tiny dot in the middle almost every time.

Her name is Elizabeth.

I met her a month ago, back when my depression got the best of me and I went on a suicidal rampage. I was about to end everything until she stopped me, which at that point and time I almost gave in immediately, because I was glad and surprised that someone seemed to care, a complete stranger who didn't think I'm a monster. Ever since then, I meet her on top of an apartment building where she lives in; and she is an expert knife thrower.

But I've always wondered why she chose to save me, I mean, I did hurt, severely hurt, people she was with.

"Why did you stop me?"

She turned to me, giving me a questioning look, "what are you talking about?"

I sighed, uncomfortable on getting on the topic that I'm forcing myself to face, "I mean, why did you save me, you saw that I...hurt a lot of people that you were with. You could have let me die, but you stood up for me, why?"

She looked at me intensely for a moment without saying a word, then gave me a warm smile, sending whatever fear of doubt that she didn't care about me away. She dropped the knife to the ground and gave me a hug, which if she was someone else I would have shoved her off, and held me tight, both of us standing there without saying a word, and I slowly wrap my arms around her.

"No one deserves to die" she says, letting go of me and staring right at me, smiling.

I raised an eye, since I have a disagreement over that statement, but chose not to start an fight over something I disagreed with for once in my life, "really?"

"Yah" she continues, "I believe in second chances, I've been in that position of not knowing what to with my life, what purpose I had. My younger sister saved me before I could end it, and as mad as she was at me for almost leaving her and my youngest sister's life, she let me have that second chance."

I nod, understanding and taking what she says to heart, making me sad at the fact that I almost left all my brothers behind.

But now that I think of it; they probably wouldn't miss me. Every night I have dreams and visions, every one of those dreams I always ended alone and crying while my brothers jump and laugh with each other, not only in visions but in real life as well. I always get blamed for everything, they point out and laugh at my flaws, my father doesn't seem to stand having me around all the time, and then I get bitched at by Leo for not being up to his standards.

All of them do.

Sometimes I even wonder if my brother's and father are even the good guys, we always go out and pick fights that we weren't invited to, we choose that we are the good guys and that anyone that doesn't agree with us and fights us are the bad guys. Those 'bad guys' have a have feelings, they just don't show it because the world around them doesn't seem to care, so they bury whatever sanity they used to have to avoid the hurt.

By hurting other people.

Maybe all the bad guys are the good guys, and all the good guys are the bad guys.

Are we even the 'good guy' that my bother's and father label ourselves?

Each and every one of them have wronged me; which makes me question my position on the team. I'm called the protector by them, then the next thing I know I'm a screw up and I almost got them killed.

Makes me hate them, I know I shouldn't, but my heart and mindset has changed ever since Donnie accidentally turned me human. I then ended up sneaking in on the foot clan by joining them for a short period of time, to give my brothers information. I ended up getting to know Karai and the Shredder, learning their reasonings of why they do the things they do.

My brothers and Splinter think that the Shredder and Karai are heartless monsters, but I see them as humans who have been wronged and believe what they are doing is the right thing. Just like the many other 'bad guys' I've fought in my life, they probably, like Karai and Shredder, think they are doing right in their minds.

Don't agree?

Think that I'm losing it?

...Maybe I am, I don't know.

No one has to agree on what I think, but I know I'm right.

"Even though I look like a complete monster" I questioned.

"I couldn't care less what someone else looks like" she bluntly says, "everyone has feelings, it varies from person to person on how much they show it, and how much their feelings were taken advantage of."

She then adds, "your no monster."

"Not according to most people and my brothers" I grumbled, having a hard time believing when someone tells me I'm no monster, even coming from a girl who I care about very much.

She gave me an irritated look, "your brothers care about you, why would think that?"

"Because one of them has pointed it out to me, and has always had since as far as I can remember" my voice rising with each word, my body shaking as I hold back from completely lashing out on her.

She started to get a fearful look in her eyes, freaking out, but she didn't back down, "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it, like a mean joke, your no monster."

I felt my eyes twitch, her sentence pissing me off, " you don't know what I've been through, you don't know how much I get treated like shit, I'm only alive and happy around you because your the only person who doesn't ACT like you give a damn about me!"

"B-" she started to say as I cut her off.

"YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!"

Her eyes nearly budged out of her sockets, not saying another word. I slap my hand over my mouth, all the emotions coming out that I didn't even hold back, this being the first time I ever told someone about my feelings. I felt like crying like a big baby, the first time I felt like crying since the night we met, and I dropped to my knees, a single tear rolling down my cheek and onto the ground.

More tears started dropped onto the ground.

Elizabeth bent down on her knees, "normally I would say toughen up and get over it" she says with a sad smile, wrapping her arms around me, "but that would be rude and heartless, and I know the feeling. I can tell that you haven't cried in a while, and you need to let it all out."

I hesitated at first, not wanting to look weak and be a 'burden' to another being, but I couldn't stop the tears. I burry my head in the crook of her neck, my body shaking uncontrollably, my arms bringing her as close to me as possible. I felt her gently rub my head, humming, sounding like the most comforting and beautiful sound I've heard.

-End of Flashback-

All I can do is look at the torn up mask at the floor, feeling like my identity was ripped up right in front of me. He did it with such hate, he hates me that much to just rip up and stomp on who I am.

I knew he never liked me.

But I can't help but feel so empty without that mask.

I just want to hug my knees and cry, but I know I'm being watched and I refuse to look weak in the face of an enemy. I held in the tears, and I start to hum the melody that Elizabeth used to hum to me that night, and many other nights to calm my rage; missing her very much.

As angry as I am at her for hurting me, I can't help but still care about her; she is the only being that I cared about.

Along with the Foot Clan; my new family.

I hear the door open, and I look up to see none other than a coward.

Donatello.

Leonardo's POV

"Ok Casey, now that you've calmed down" I say, standing above Casey, who was sitting a chair in the kitchen, arms folded, "do you have any idea what drove Raph to madness?"

"Why are you asking me, when you should be asking him yourself" he growled.

"Yes I know that, but I figured I should at least ask you, since Raph tells you more than he tell his own father and brothers" feeling hurt after I say that, because it's true.

He stared at me with a hurt expression, " the past year, after we turned Raph back to normal after being turned to a human by Donnie, the most that we've have shared in common were the friends that we had" he explains, shifting himself in the uncomfortable chair, "and even then, he told those friends more about how he feels than he has with me."

Interesting.

"Who were his friends" I questioned, visibly shaking on how desperate I want answers.

He bit his lip, "well, at least one of his friends isn't around anymore."

That caused my heart to sink, not only because I won't get answers from that person, but I also know what happens when someone Raph cares for gets hurt; and he I know he doesn't take that stuff very well.

Poor Raph.

"But" he says, and that starts to grab my attention again, "that friend has two siblings that he at least talked to as well, and I'm pretty sure they know about Raph's feelings too."

I could feel excitement bubble inside of me, "then you need to go get them!"

"There' say problem though" and my excitement dies.

I give him a skeptical look, "and what problem would that be?"

"Well" and avoids eye contact with me, "they really don't want to talk to me."

I shake my head on frustration, getting irritated that Casey is being uncooperative with me right now, "at this point in time they might not even live another week or so if the Foot is causing problems around the whole city."

"Well, they locked themselves up because they are being hunted by the Purple Dragon, like I am" he shouted, standing up from the chair, "I'm going to need you to help me, they will mostly listen to you since you're Raph's brother!"

I do a face palm, shaking my head at Casey being forgetful, "and do you know that not only the Purple Dragon want to hunt me and my family, but the whole freaking city is hunting down my family, wanting to cut off our heads and shove them on stakes!"

"Well, if you don't help me" he continues to yell at me, "then there is no hope, because his other friends are the Foot!"

I felt like I was going to faint, "so, you're telling me you knew his other friends are the Foot before any of this happened, and you didn't have the decency to tell me and my family?!"

"I didn't know until it was too late, and by that time he was putting out a message to kill you and the others" his hands balled up into fists, knowing that he's holding himself back from hitting me, "so, if you want to save your family and figure out why Raph lost his mind, then I'm going to need your help, I know where they locked themselves at!"

He's right, I'm going to get nowhere if we keep yelling at each other like this.

"Fine" I sighed, folding my arms, "I will help you, but it's just me and you, I'm not risking Mikey's and Donnie's life going out there."

"Good" he responds, his whole body relaxing.

"By the way" I say as we start to walk toward the exit of my home, remembering what Raph said to him earlier, and thinking back to what he said about Raph's friends being mad at him, "what are Raph's friends mad about, does it have to do with what Raph said about you?"

His body stiffened, looking uncomfortable and not saying anything for a moment, having a look on his face that I can tell that he was debating on that he was going to say.

He finally says, "you'll know soon."


	4. Whose The Traitor Now

**Ahhhhh, it's been forever since I've updated this story, sorry to those who read this story! Anyway, I have more time and blah blah blah, if you've read my other stories than you would understand know that I have more time to update now!**

**let me know what you think :)**

Donatello's POV

"You know what" Raph smiles, finding it odd that he is suddenly in a good mood, thinking back to Leo's conversation with him that I listened to, "I'm glad you here!"

I highly doubt it, but I went along with it, "oh, and why is that?"

"I know you won't start crying and begging me to come back onto your side" he explains surprising me that he saying something nice about me, "I know I scare you, so I know this conversation will go my way."

Then there is the slap in the face; because he's right.

But at least I make up for it in logical reasoning.

If there is one thing that everyone is doing that is wrong, they demand answers from him. 'Tell me why', 'how could you do this', 'but we are family', and ect. They demand answers from him, and they should all know better than that, you can never pull answers out of Raph by demanding it or screaming at him, that has gotten nowhere in the past. With Raph it's different, you have to slowly coax it out of him, little by little, and be patient with him.

Why do you think I've been the one that gets in least amount of arguments with him.

I sighed, fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair, really uncertain of what to say; for once in my life.

I knew it was dumb to come on here and not have a game plan, I usually do. Now the both of us are just sitting here in an awkward silence. I can feel his intense gaze, which just makes me nervous.

He makes me nervous.

I'm getting paranoid at the fact that he will break free from his restraints, and leap over the table and kill me. I'm afraid that I'm going to make matters worse, because I know he's not very fond of me as he used to be.

We don't have much communication with each other in the past year, which was after I turned him back in a turtle after, after accidentally turning him a human. Sure, during that time we got along greatly, we even laughed at the fact the Foot didn't even realize that Raph, who is WAS one of the greatest enemies of the Shredder, was in the same room as he was. As a matter of fact, we bonded over that and spent a lot of time together, but the day I turned him back, after the big battle we all had to foil their plans, severely wounding the Shredder; he seemed different.

Then he disappeared for the next few days; we found him beaten and dumped at an abandoned warehouse.

Turned out the Foot found out about him being a human.

I don't know how they found out it was him, but as glad as I was that he was alive, I'm surprised that they didn't kill him.

"Are you going to speak" Raph yawned, looking annoyed, "because if you only came in here to study me and every motion I do, you're wasting your time, that crap doesn't work with me anymore."

I normally do that, but I know that approach won't work.

"So, how is your day today" I ask, giving a smile, taking him off guard; figuring this would piss him off

Got him.

"Is this some sort of joke" he snarls, "I've been held captive for almost a whole day, by bad beings, calling me a traitor, telling me how pain I'm causing", and tries to stand up, but the cuffs around his arms and legs stop him, yanking him down and hit the metal chair with a thud.

Got him exactly where I want him.

After recovering for a second, he continues to shout at me, "I've been in these restraints, my arms and legs are sore, and I'm starving but I don't want to eat food that I know that you put something in, life is peachy!"

I nod, "understandable."

"No you don't understand" he say, his voice full of hate, giving me a death stare.

I took a deep breath, "you're right, I don't understand", crossing my legs and set my hands on my lap, looking at the untouched food in front of him, then back at my brother, "why would you think I out something in the food?"

He calmed down a bit, but still looked very angry, "because I know how you're; sneaky and deceitful."

I could feel my heart pound in my chest, trying my best to let that get to me, "but Mikey made that for you, after attacking him, the least you could do is eat the food."

He rolls his eyes, "just because he makes something for me, doesn't mean I have to eat it, besides, I know you put something in it."

I took another deep breath, staying calm even though he throws untrue accusation, "you can believe that all you want, but you know what, I'm actually very hungry myself."

He raised an eye at me with suspicion as I stood up, stretching out a bit as I walk directly in front of Raph, picking up the plate. I then picked one of the bacons up, not caring if it isn't not anymore, and took a bit out of it; tastes pretty good for a cool bacon.

That when I hear Raph's stomach growl, and I couldn't help but grin, while he gave me a glare. He then stared at the bacon, he face contorting from anger to desperation.

"You know, if you want to eat, you can just say so."

He just gives a frustrated sigh, "what do you want Don?"

I give him a small smile, "I just want to talk, to talk about the good days."

"What good days" he questions, getting on the defensive.

"You know, they way we talked, laughed, and got along" I explained, taking another bite out of the bacon, placing the plate right in from of him, and sat back down in my chair.

He then asks while staring at the food, "why do you want to even to talk to me of you aren't going to question me about why I'm trying to kill you guys?"

I shrug my shoulders, "nothing really, can't I have a normal conversation with my brother, you know, before you try to kill us all."

"Don't you mess with me Donnie."

I held my hands up in surrender, "I promise I'm not messing with you, I swear on my life."

He stared at me expressionless, "don't you mess with me."

I sighed, keeping back my frustration, "I promise, why would I want to lie to my own brother?"

"Because of your lies, the hurt you caused me"meh explains, "you may have not physically harmed me, but you betrayed me, all of you have!"

I took some deep breaths to calm my nerves, not wanting to dwell on any negative memories, "let me make it up to you."

"How" he hissed, leaning as close to the table as I possibly could.

Oh great, how am I going to make it up to him. Talking isn't going to cut it with him, I know that a hundred percent. I need to do something that will have require a dirty deed, there is no other way around it.

That's when I remember what Raph said to Leo during their 'talk', it's killing me inside just thinking about it, but it needs to be done. I will be the one taking the risk, just like Raph took the risk and secretly hidden right in front of the enemy, I need to do the same.

Sweat dripped down my forehead, heart beating fast, and I looked right at the door to make sure no one else will hear what I'm about to say.

I then look at Raph in the eyes, "I will join you, I want to repent my sins and become you're servant."


End file.
